


A Little X-tra Pollen

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack crossover pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little X-tra Pollen

"Relax, kid." The older man stroked a hand down the flank of the pretty boy, taking in the texture of the green material just where it met smooth skin.

"I **am**." The young man, barely an adult flushed as that touch made him twitch. He watched the rugged fighter's nose flare, saw the eyes dilate, and it just made him moan in a mixture of desire and fear.

"Not really." The rough man turned the young one away, bringing both hands to the pretty boy's hips. The pull on those hips, the hard grind of a straining erection, and the younger man started to pant.

"It's not…every…day…I need to have sex with a crossdimensional stranger…"

"Not my fault the plant chick decided to blow that dust in my face." Strong hands let go long enough to push those tempting green panties down, and undo his own belt and jeans.

"Gotta say…it's odd…I **have** to have you, but…no loss of control of my senses." The younger man bit his fist when he felt fingers stroking his opening.

"Kid…you really wouldn't want this if I couldn't…keep it in check…" The scent of the pretty boy's pre-cum alone was making that control hard to keep. That at least gave him an idea for lubricant, and he wrapped his hand around the younger one's shaft.

"Oh god…yeah…" The young man was practically flying at the first touch. He panted and whined, moaning when he got close. "I'm gonna…"

"That's the point, kid," the older man growled, about crazy with need, rubbing against that firm ass. "Unless you want to be fucked dry…"

The threat of that happening and a solid stroke made the younger man cry out, his release hitting him sudden and hard. He didn't even have his full senses back before he felt the older man slicking up with his seed. 

"Oh…shit…you're…"

"Yeah, kid…and you're damn tight." The older man grunted as he slammed all the way in, feeling his new lover buck into it. It didn't take long, and the pollen-induced need to mate was overpowering, making him spill his own seed. It made a small part of him satisfied to know the pretty boy had all but come again, so fast, from it.

They looked at each other as the older man found a stogie and chewed on its end, after they had dressed. The younger one looked flushed…but not too upset.

"I'm Robin."

"Shoulda figured you'd have a name pretty as you are," the older man said. "Most call me Wolverine. Now, how's about we go find that greenie girl and bust her little dolly?"

"Sounds like a plan…"


End file.
